Una Simple Invitada
by Luneth Gray
Summary: Toda mi vida se basa en simplemente mirar… mirar, siempre he tenido que mirar desde fuera tu vida, Draco… mi niño… mi vida… El único problema, es que yo siempre he sido una simple invitada en tu vida.


**Hola... esto es un fic que escribi hace varios años ya ... pero hace poco recorde que la tenía y decidi subirla. Hace mucho que no escribo y solo de leerla se que ya no es mi estilo. Pero bueno decido que lean esto. Recuerdo que la escribi para una pagina de facebook, pero ahora la comparto aca. **

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, sino que a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo con sus personajes.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Una simple invitada**

Toda mi vida se basa en simplemente mirar… mirar, siempre he tenido que mirar desde fuera tu vida, Draco… mi niño… mi vida…

Mi vida se resume en dos nombres, que tal vez mas que puros nombres son en realidad mi corazón partido a la mitad… si esos nombre son Lucius y Draco, desde el momento que conocí a Lucius lo amé, desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada, te amé, hijo…

Y aunque odio admitirlo, te amo más que a mi propio esposo, Draco desde el momento que naciste fuiste la luz de mis ojos, lo único que me aliviaba el dolor de estar sola cuando Lucius se iba… sé que soy tu madre, que a pesar de que hagas lo que hagas, eres mi hijo y así eres tú.

La manera en que me miras con autosuficiencia y control, la forma en que caminas, sabiendo que eres dueño de este mundo, con la frente en alto y tu mirada altiva, la forma en que tomas tu varita, incluso eso tiene que ser perfecto para ti.

Tu manera de sonreír, esa sonrisa torcida que tantos años practicaste; hasta la forma de hablar tiene que ser lo más grácil que pueda ser, recuerdo que solía decirte que no hicieras de tu vida una rutina, que cambiaras para variar… pero tú, tan seguro como siempre respondiste que no era una rutina sino una forma de vida.

Ni tan siquiera tu propio padre es tan quisquilloso como tú, pero son esos pequeños detalles los que te hacen tan diferente a él. El hecho de que siempre mojas tu pluma tres veces antes de escribir, o que no estás satisfecho si una letra sale mal…

Hasta incluso dormir tiene que ser perfecto para ti. Pero no todos somos perfectos, incluso tú tienes pequeñas manías, que para ser sincera solo hacen que te amé más. El hecho de que odias levantarte temprano en la mañana o que odias cuando alguien llama más la atención que tú, que te encanta pelear con Zabini o también eres todo un Don Juan, si Draco, soy tu madre y se supone que debo saberlo todo, bueno pero que puedo decir … así eres tu Draco, mi niño.

Sé que te encanta entrenar para ser el mejor en Quidditch, que amas tu escoba y que incluso la pules todas las noches, o eso solías hacer cuando aún eras un niño. También sé cómo amas tu pelo y que podrías pasar incluso dos horas admirando ese cabello platino, que a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, no odias a tu padre y que consideras a Zabini a un buen amigo, que a pesar de los ideales de sangre pura de tu padre y míos, tienes una extraña obsesión con esa mestiza, si hijo, ya lo sé, pero te repito que a pesar de que hagas lo que hagas sigues siendo mi hijo.

Que odias la marca que te hace sentir como basura, que a veces quisieras ser otra persona, alguien con vida normal, pero no eres así, tu eres especial, un poco caprichoso con las cosas que quieres, pero a la vez con la misma determinación de conseguirlas y estar feliz hasta que las conseguís, sé que eso hiciste con Granger.

Pero a pesar de que muchas personas te digan que eres un arrogante, engreído y egoísta, ellos solo ven lo que te envidian, pues tú en cambio eres una maravillosa persona, que cuando llegas a confiar en alguien, le ofreces total y completamente tu lealtad y quizá esa sea tu forma de protegerte de que alguien dañe tu frágil corazón, esa forma de alejar a todos es tu pequeña coraza que te mantiene lejos del sufrimiento, que no te gusta abrirte con cualquiera, pues temes a ser criticado.

Pero tú eres así, te encanta la rutina diaria, te encanta ser un Slytherin y ser el príncipe de ellos. Tienes ese don natural para ser un guía, solo que algunos no lo comprenden, no comprenden tu humor, ni tu sarcasmo y sé que a veces odias estar rodeado de personas tan inferiores a ti, pero no te quejes, pues has decidido alejarte de nosotros para estar con la mestiza.

El único problema, es que yo siempre he sido una simple invitada en tu vida, me he dedicado a ver como caes por tus errores y como sobresales con tus decisiones que salen bien, te he visto sufrir así como también te he visto enojado, pero has pasado tanto tiempo lejos de mí, que temo no reconocerte al momento en que regreses a casa, solo espero que esos pequeños detalles no hayan desaparecido en ti.

Esos detalles, el de traerme flores cuando me visitas, parecer siempre fuerte ante toda circunstancia, el hecho de querer ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos…

Pero también, algunas veces, incluso tú tuviste que llorar, pero me gusta creer que las lágrimas nos hacen humanos y no permiten que nos alejemos de nosotros mismos. Sé que eso lo aprendiste con el tiempo y lejos de casa, sé que ahora hay nuevas cosas en ti que desconozco, pero no me culpes… tanto tiempo lejos de ti han sido los culpables…

Solo espero tu voz sea la misma, que tus palabras solían deslizarse por tu boca con gran agilidad, que sigas siendo ese chico astuto que tantos sustos me sacó. Que sigas siendo el mismo Draco que crié.

Y tal vez para este momento pienses que tu madre se ha vuelto loca, escribiéndote una carta que te describe a pesar de que tú ya sepas como eres… pero solamente quería decirte que hagas lo que hagas o pase lo que pase, no dejes que tu forma de ser sea afectada por los demás, pues recuerda que eres un Malfoy y que todo Malfoy tiende a sobresalir, sin importar lo que digan los demás recuerda hijo, que desde que naciste fuiste destinado a la grandeza y que tu carácter fuerte será el que te ayude a alcanzarla.

_Tu madre._

_~ Narcissa Malfoy ~_

* * *

**Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Y quien sabe... quiza sea mi regreso a FF.**

**~Lune Gray**


End file.
